


【國人組／米英】馴鷹／Fly, Eagle fly

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Father Figures, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 若米 ＆ 喬治.華盛頓＆ 老鷹的故事。※ 國設米英。－那名為「美利堅合眾國」的鷹。學會了飛行與捕獵，掙開枷鎖，找到飛向藍天的自由——最終又得到重回你身邊，在你身旁棲息的自由。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 5





	【國人組／米英】馴鷹／Fly, Eagle fly

美國終究還是少年心性。

在行軍的路上遠遠地察覺到草叢裡有團顫動的生命體，知覺敏銳的他就飛快地跳下馬，箭一般地俯身跑過去看個明白。

同樣騎馬走在他前方的喬治.華盛頓回頭看著身形愈發強壯，但性情還欠缺穩重的少年，只無奈地笑著叮囑：「別掉隊了。」便領著其餘列著隊的民兵繼續淌著泥濘往前走。

美國小心翼翼地撥開草叢，看清了那毛團的本體——是隻受傷的鷹，準確來說是隻雛鷹。羽毛還沒長齊整，腹部和背部還沾著幾團絨毛，奄奄一息的模樣。

美國抬起頭瞇著眼望向細雨絲後的陡峭山崖，心想那懸崖上方的某處大概有個老鷹巢穴，這雛鷹可能是被風雨打落，也可能是被同巢的兄弟推擠下來。

——總歸是不幸的。

少年把被雨打濕的前髮往後捋了下，脫下外套，將受傷的幼禽裹進團成一團的亞麻布裡，然後在那眼瞼顫動的雛鷹頭上呵了幾口暖氣，小跑著跳回馬匹身上，雙腿一夾馬肚飛快地追上前方的華盛頓。

「美國——」華盛頓打量了下少年懷裡的生物，語氣並不嚴厲，「我們還在行軍。」

「我知道，」少年點點頭，他明白華盛頓只是不願他在戰場上分心，但並不退縮，「沒妨礙。」

——雖然是在和英國對立的苦戰中，雖然他還不確定這場戰爭自己能否取勝，之後會有什麼後果，雖然華盛頓是他的「上司」——從第一次見面就對這位將軍有著天然的尊敬——但他很少對人類言聽計從。

這場戰爭持續給他帶來許多混沌和困惑，但有一點少年是很清楚的。

作為美利堅合眾國的他的意志，是確實存在的。他有智慧，有自己的性情與行為模式，很多事情他希望能由自己來決定。

將軍似乎曉得少年的這股國家心性，不再勸解：「嗯……要給它取名字嗎？」

「它未必能活太久，」這回是少年的臉上露出了無奈的笑，「至少不可能一直呆在我身邊，取名字的話，容易投入太多情感。」

華盛頓不太贊同，眉頭微微一皺：「我也不可能活得比你更長久，但我驕傲地擁有著自己的名字與頭銜，而這頭銜和你緊密相連。」

「哈哈，」美國嘴上笑著，眼神卻是一暗，「如果戰爭輸了，我……那些與我相連的頭銜就沒有意義了。」

「不會的。」華盛頓輕聲笑了起來，他的視線重新望向前方，「我如此深信。」

少年默默點頭，盯著懷裡正微弱喘息的雛鷹，下意識地又裹緊了些。

美國對野生動物從不陌生，還是幼年時他的玩伴是一頭體積至少超過二十個他的北美野牛，長大一些之後還會在叢林裡跟獅子或野狼玩危險的你追我趕遊戲。如今在軍隊裡又學會了治療傷口的方法，救助一隻雛鷹對他來說不是難事。

——這甚至算得上是沉重、煩悶的行軍路上，最不耗費精神、也最不需要顧慮後果的舉動了。

儘管行軍路上的糧食和藥物有限，但路途中不時會有熱心的農場主主動送來食物和肉，向來大食量的少年會特地留下一部分，當成雛鷹的口糧。

他從前沒養過鷹，試了好幾種食物，發現比起普通的人類糧食或泥地裡刨出來的蚯蚓，這受傷的雛鷹最喜歡動物肝臟，尤其是雞的肝和腎。哪怕身上的傷口還沒痊癒，這禽類的鳥喙啄起食物的動作尤其靈敏。

這時美國就會笑，精神明顯振奮一些。

雛鷹對其他民兵不怎麼理睬，有時甚至充滿敵意，但對著美國就彷彿卸掉了野生動物的防備心似的。

它在白天時縮在美國的馬鞍上，晚上則和他一同棲息在臨時營地裡；等傷口恢復過來，活動範圍也就大了起來，掙扎著撲騰翅膀，往往落在馬蹄附近的泥地裡。

美國和這動物共處的時間比跟軍中的任何人都多，比華盛頓都多。

雛鷹比之前長大一些後變得更雜食，曬太陽的機會一多，羽毛也逐漸豐滿起來。

之後每逢紮營，美國會跑到附近的河裡補些魚當口糧，這時候雛鷹已經會扑騰著撲到烤著篝火的美國身旁，歡快地啄食。

美國打量著雛鷹脖頸附近的白羽毛分界線，心想如果這禽類學會飛和捕獵的話，就跟野生老鷹沒太多分別了。

可惜沒有來自成年老鷹的訓練，這雛鷹大概很難學會實用的飛翔技巧。這樣下去的話，就算強迫它回歸自然，也很難有好下場。

它應該飛向更廣闊的天空。它屬於那裡。

每當雛鷹的眼球安靜地凝望天空的時候，美國都會這麼想。

幸運的是，隊伍裡那位素來沉默寡言的印第安士兵有馴鷹經驗，主動給雛鷹做了個頭罩來保護視野。在那些沒有跟英國軍隊交鋒的日子，他會領著美國跑到附近的山坡，紮兩根木樁，用牽繩和動物的皮毛裹上肉來模擬獵物，誘導雛鷹去捕獵。

最開始的訓練並不順利，雛鷹從木樁扑騰起來不到幾秒便直接摔向地面。但隨著訓練的次數一多，它逐漸能跌跌撞撞地飛動，知道在往下墜幾英尺之後如何展開翅膀能被氣流托舉上去；之後它朝「獵物」俯衝的速度變快了，再之後是翅膀、鷹爪和鳥喙都能很好地協調，精準地襲擊「獵物」並用鷹爪箝制了。

美國對那位常用手語與他交流的臥內達斯族士兵表達了感謝，其後的訓練就都獨自進行了。

他不再用模擬的獵物，而是會捕些體積小的老鼠和野兔當誘餌。成長得迅速的猛禽對此適應得很快，失敗幾次之後便掌握了要領，還會在捕獵成功後抓著戰利品飛到美國附近的岩石上，眼神銳利地望著它的馴養人，頭部一頓一頓地動，炫耀本領一般的神態。

等美國朝它點頭示意之後，老鷹才低下頭分解、啄食他的獵物。

那禽類的利爪在此前抓爛了美國為數不多的幾件外套，讓他本就被路途和戰爭磨得殘舊的外套顯得更破落。但他並不太在意，最多皺一下眉頭。

倒是老鷹自發明白過來，漸漸地掌握了落在美國肩膀和手臂上時鷹爪的力度，以及在美國抬起手臂時借力朝半空飛去的時機。

——彷彿有靈性似的。

鷹並不是會主動親近人類的生物。但美國不是人類，這也許能解釋老鷹為何願意靠近他，接受他的訓練，並能與他進行這樣無聲卻默契的溝通。

美國喜歡這聰明的生物——親眼見證它從受傷的雛鷹成長至今的新生國度，只覺得跟這生物有種說不出的共鳴。

在跟華盛頓商量軍隊戰略之後，他不自覺地提起這話題。

他的上司笑著回答：「因為你們很像，不是嗎？眼神銳利，不畏失敗地成長。」他注視著美國的眼神依然祥和卻充滿信念。

美國握了握拳，只低聲地「嗯」了一聲。

戰爭的形勢說不上好，贏了幾場局部戰，但軍用物資緊缺，疾病在營地裡氾濫，浸潤了土壤和在河流裡淌過的血肉比他以往見證過的總和還多。

他對抗的是擁有著世界上最強大的軍隊的帝國。他在情感上仍然依存著的英國人。

——這真的……太難了。

美國並非對自己沒有信心，並非對他的上司和軍隊沒有信心。他覺得此刻突如其來的低落大概由於隨著冬季到來而低靡的士氣，和這片大地上仍然有人對「美利堅合眾國」這個概念感到不信任的緣故。

他在這世間存活的年份比不上英國長久，卻也早就超過一般的人類。然而在真正換上那件深藍色外套，舉起燧發火槍，與「國會」的成員見面之前……他都只是作為有著「宗主國」可依附的「附屬地」生存著罷了。

如果這場探求獨立的戰爭輸了的話，他成為失去英國支持的戰敗之地，會有什麼樣的下場呢。

也許身為「美利堅合眾國」的存在會就此從世間消失吧。死了一樣，但沒有殘骸。

美國抬起頭看了眼棲息在旁邊樹幹上的老鷹，那鷹也回望著他，亮晶晶的眼球在陰雨天裡仍是淩厲的光。

年輕國家忍不住心頭一振。

華盛頓抬起手臂拍了拍美國的肩膀：「這隻鷹受過傷，得到了你的幫助和訓練。之後，它的本能會引領它飛往廣闊天空，經受暴風雨的洗禮，迎接更多的陽光。就像你一樣。」他說這話的時候語調沉穩。

「嗯。」美國略一遲疑，接著重重地點了頭。

這一路走來，他接受了份量龐大得難以計算的、來自本國民眾的支持和幫助，有法國和西班牙給他提供物資和武器，普魯士親自來到北美大陸教導他軍隊的規矩和戰術。

而如今作為敵人的英國，在這以前——許久以前，那人帶給了他今後也不會忘卻的時光——仍是少年模樣的英格蘭站在草原上隨著微風吹動的劉海，在和自己四目相接時驚訝的表情與翡翠綠的眼睛；看著自己吃下他親手製作的司康餅時溫柔抿起的嘴角；在湖畔的樹蔭下，他輕柔地撫摸著自己和加拿大的頭，低聲哼唱著不知名的曲子哄他們入睡……陽光穿過樹葉打在他的臉龐上，在他金燦燦的頭髮上鑲上一層聖潔的光亮。

這許多許多的回憶——連同無盡的知識、語言和文化，商業貿易和物資，捲著歐洲的政治、戰爭與哲學思想一同湧入，把美利堅這片大地與人格灌溉得日漸豐滿。

在那以後，這片北美洲的大地上有無數人寫下文章傳播著「民主」與「自由」的含義，有無數人舉起槍支為自身也為他而戰。

美國沒有恐懼。哪怕有從此消失的風險，哪怕從今往後會與英國決裂，哪怕他很難再碰觸夕陽下那蒼白的手和那溫柔的笑臉……他已經找到更重要的存在意義了。

冬季雨後的空氣冰涼，他的心中清亮一片。

「我們會贏的，美利堅合眾國。」

「……嗯！」

已經想不起這是第幾次了……明明自己的年紀比華盛頓還大上許多，但他確確實實地在這人類身上找到了「父親」的感覺。

明明不過是個人類，卻又陪伴他走過如此漫長的路，親眼見証著他的蛻變與成長。那不同於附屬地時期的、嘗試脫離枷鎖的、追求自我的成長。

—

傍晚時分，美國窩在篝火前，用兩顆銀子彈融了個銀搭扣。金屬溫度下降但還沒凝固時，他用隨身的匕首飛快地在金屬邊緣劃下了“Foster”的字樣。

Foster, 「養育，並滿懷希望」。

屬於「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」這人類名字的一部分——來自英國贈送的那部分。

在銀搭扣徹底冷卻後，美國抬起手臂，示意棲息在他身旁枯木上的老鷹停在自己的臂膀上。隨著一聲清脆的「啪」，那銀搭扣就固定在了鷹的左爪上。

老鷹並不慌張，只好奇地俯下腦袋去打量那個搭扣，試探性地啄了幾下，抬起鷹爪上下跳動，接著便拍打翅膀，許可了銀搭扣的存在。

美國笑著揉老鷹身上的羽毛：「把它當成印記吧。」

假若有一天這生靈死亡，它的屍體被其他生物吞食，或腐爛在泥土裡，這金屬和文字也不會消解。

這是它和他之間曾共渡過這段時光、共存於這世間的證明。

在晚間的暴風雨到來之前，美國領著他的老鷹一口氣朝附近的山頭跑去，直到臨近懸崖時才停下腳步。

少年望著視野裡的山峰與村落，在感知到雨滴落到臉龐時他高聲呼喊：

「還你自由！」

他把托著老鷹的手臂高高抬起，朝前用力一揮：「我也會去尋找我的自由！」

那老鷹的利爪在他的手臂上先是一緊，然後藉著少年那股力道鬆開，它飛快地騰空，在距離美國不遠的上空盤旋了幾圈。在更密集的陰雲聚集之前，那猛禽加速往上飛去，蹤影消失在天際的另一端。

—

那之後美國沒再提起那隻老鷹。

在軍隊繼續穿越山林的路上，樹林上方偶爾會有其他飛禽掠過，美國通常只淡淡地掃一眼，並不特別在意。

「你想念它嗎？」華盛頓問他，少年既不點頭也不搖頭，只笑著說：「它該去尋找自己的歸處。」

即便仍在掙扎著改變未來，即便只是新生國度，他也已經想明白了。

在他的生命中，人類也好、動物也好，生命有限的生靈都會像那老鷹一樣，在他的生命裡來了又走。

童年時期陪伴過他許久的那身形龐大的北美野牛，在分開後它的屍體最終腐爛在哪一片土壤上，他無從知曉。曾經想贈送一朵藍雛菊作為紀念的人類小男孩，也在他意識到自己和對方生命流逝的差距之前從世間消失。

萬物生靈，終究都會回歸他們的靈魂所屬之處。

總有一天我也會知曉我的歸處。美國是這樣想的。

—

戰爭的勝利來得並不突然，卻與美國預想中的截然不同。

他沒有像身後的軍隊那樣一同歡呼、或怒吼。他的心中既沒有狂喜，也沒有憤怒。

他就那樣直直地站在雨簾中，俯視著在這場戰爭中與他處於敵對陣營的英國——曾經那樣熟悉、倔強的國度——在大雨滂沱中頹然地跪坐在滿是泥濘的水窪裡。

沒有了過往的驕傲和潔淨，留在他視野裡的不過是個縮著肩膀傷心哭泣的英國青年。

面前的身影脆弱、纖細得讓美國覺得不真實。他是真的曾覺得英國的身影凜然又高傲，曾以為他即便在戰敗時也仍會高傲地仰著頭，怒視著體格早已超越他的自己。

那是敗者的姿態。那是傷心人的姿態。

……我勝利了。

少年的心中突然有種說不出的憐憫，和釋然。

他越過了。

他的本能驅使著他掙脫那枷鎖，他不再是附屬，不再是殖民地，不再是需要對方牽引才明白方向、總是追逐在對方身後笨拙地模仿的孩童。

只有英國的天空，已經不再足夠了。

「再會。」

少年握緊了拳頭，對身前那捂著臉龐不發一語的人說。

我會超越那片舊天空、成為宣揚我的正義、我的自由與希望的國度。

我會成為獨當一面的美利堅合眾國，我身後有藍天與星星，有這片大地上的人民的意志在推動著我。

我越過了。

—

勝利的軍隊離開約克鎮的路上，原本陰雲密佈的天空不到半天便轉了晴。

有鷹的呼嘯聲從遠及近傳來，一道陰影落在美國的頭頂，不斷盤旋。

少年逆著光辨認那老鷹的身姿，鷹爪上那枚銀色搭扣被陽光折射出明晃晃的光芒。

老鷹沒有擅自靠近他們，只跟著軍隊移動一點點地朝前飛。

原先走在隊伍最前頭的華盛頓也注意到了頭頂的動靜，調轉馬頭踱到美國身旁：「是那位老朋友？」

少年略無奈地抬頭朝那生物喊道：「本來想還給你自由，你卻又飛了回來！」

那老鷹也不著急，只繼續在他們頭頂盤旋呼嘯，如同在反駁少年的話語。周圍的士兵就都笑了。

華盛頓抬手揉了揉美國的頭：「美國，你馴服了它。能在回歸自然和留在你身旁之間作出選擇，就是它的自由。」

美國挑了挑眉，策著馬往前走了幾步，順勢高舉起手臂，朝上方喊道：「那就來吧——同伴！」

那猛禽發出了高昂的嘯聲，俯身朝他飛了過來，穩穩地落在少年的肩膀上。那鷹爪的力度恰到好處地嵌在他的亞麻織布外套上，絲毫沒有損毀那片藍。

美國側著頭望了眼飛禽腳上的銀扣，上面的文字仍然清晰可見。

Foster.

「養育，並滿懷希望。」

美國下意識地挺直身軀，揚起嘴角笑了。

……

—

「看到你寫信說要來拜訪，瑪莎和我都高興極了。」

「要不是亞當斯和傑佛遜指派的工作堆成山，本該更早來探望你的。」美國坐在喬治.華盛頓對面，略低著頭。這次來訪，他特地穿上第二任總統夫人挑選的正式服裝，還用心地系上領結，比過去增添了幾分穩重。

「能讓你忙起來是件好事，」華盛頓笑著說，隨即喉嚨一嗆，用力咳了幾聲，「那是民眾在敦促你前進。」

「……嗯。」

儘管是冬季，但今天的風並不強烈，陽光充沛。美國於是站起身把窗戶上方的擋板打開，讓那溫暖盡數鋪蓋在他對面的老人身上。

華盛頓的身形已不如他們一同在戰場和國會站立時那般筆直，前些天淋的那場雨加重了他的病情，但他注視著美國的雙眼在陽光下仍然閃爍溫暖。

「美利堅合眾國，」華盛頓再次開口，「不用擔憂，英國閣下總有一天會與你和解。」

看著美國略為愕然的表情，老人緩緩地繼續：「你會不斷成長，成為能與他並肩的大國。你會成為自由的明燈，讓我的靈魂為之驕傲的國度。」他的聲音異常沙啞，語氣卻穩重如過去，「我如此深信。」

美國沉默不語。

「你看窗外。」他的老上司笑著說。

美國照著指示往外望去，不遠處的葡萄藤在冬季的陽光下輕輕晃動，那後方的果樹枝幹在嚴冬依然顯出倔強的棕色，沒有枯萎的模樣。

「還記得嗎？我說過這一天會到來的。蓬勃成長的你，跟垂垂老去的我，我們會坐在蔓藤與無花果樹下，回憶過去的事情。」

「……嗯。」

華盛頓再次望向窗外，與美國一同前來的老鷹就棲息在其中一株樹幹的枝頭，那猛禽的眼神炯炯地與他對視。

老人再次微笑起來，闔上眼睛，身姿放鬆地慢慢陷入凳裡，腿上的毛毯一點點下滑。

「……喬治？」美國抬起手臂跨過桌面，掌心徹底覆蓋住對方的手，「……喬治？」

那瘦削手背的主人沒有動靜，也沒有回應。

美國慢慢走到老上司的身邊，俯身又呼喚了一聲：「……父親？」傳來的呼吸聲細不可聞。

——時間到了。

少年半蹲下身，把老人架起身然後打橫抱起，慢慢地放回他們身後的床鋪上。他面無表情，腳步緩慢，胸腔卻是一陣酸楚——從前那道偉岸的身影，此刻的體重在他的感知裡跟羽毛並無太大差別。

老人在床上的身影單薄又憔悴，臉色如蠟一樣黃。

美國在床邊的木凳上坐了一會，不久後有人敲門，美國朝端著臉盆進屋的女性點點頭，又對跟在她身後的醫生和律師吩咐了幾句，一小群人立刻湧到床邊，試圖詢問即將離世的老人是否還有其他囑咐。

美國往後退了幾步，背靠在窗棱上，對面的哭泣和細語是屬於至親和友人的道別。

最後——他似乎聽到一句輕聲的「這樣就好」緩緩地飄進他耳中。

他猛地抬頭，捕捉到了那雙睿智的眼睛向他投射來的最後一次注視——充滿熱忱的、堅定不移的信任。

（——這樣就好。）

美國穿上外套，在和瑪莎等人道別後緩緩走出屋外。

他抬頭望向陽光普照的藍天，他的老鷹在房屋的上方來回盤旋，嘯聲尖銳地分割著冬季的冰涼空氣。

美國闔上眼，深呼吸幾次後再次睜眼，吹了聲口哨，朝那猛禽的方向抬起手臂。眼神銳利的生物很快便俯身滑翔到他身邊，落到他的臂膀上，鷹爪扣緊。

「走吧。」

—

美國少年的身旁從此多出了一道原該屬於野外的飛禽的身影。

老鷹沒多久就厭倦了首都紐約市——尤其是國會附近的天空，於是美國接受了漢密爾頓的提議，開始給這驕傲但忠誠的老鷹進行信使的訓練。

老鷹先是跟著騎馬的郵差學習陸路，之後隨貨船的船長和水手出海，到達大西洋的另一端後則寄宿在倫敦經商的美國商人家中，就這樣在身處各地的美國人的協助下熟記了飛行路線。

它作為信使的第一項正式任務，是替美國給英國送去了橫跨大西洋的第一封信——夾著一朵藍色花卉的信。從此那位眉粗目秀的英國青年的身影逐漸烙進老鷹的瞳孔和腦中。

再後來，老鷹時常隨著美國與後來的上司一同上山打獵，看著年輕國家和人類獵捕比它龐大許多的肉食動物，又將其中一部分放回山林。

再後來，老鷹隨著已長大成青年模樣的超大國一同乘坐輪船訪問歐洲各國，再之後老鷹看著他那年輕氣盛的主人駕駛著聲響超過雷鳴、飛行速度超越自己無數倍的飛行器飛向天空——

—

那都是長遠得……足以讓不喜歡陳詞濫調的年輕國家都會用「懷念」這樣的字眼來形容的「過往」了。

美國岔著雙腿坐在沙發上，往後仰頭，望向棲息在窗戶旁腳架上的老鷹。

他那長久的飛禽同伴順著他的視線瞥過來，見美國沒有下任何指令，就抖了抖羽毛，啄了下爪上的銀環——那上面的文字早已模糊開去，但金屬仍留在那個位置。

英國從廚房走進起居室時連身上的圍裙都沒摘，第一時間把專門儲備的高級鵝肝醬端來，騰進老鷹身旁的飼料槽裡。飛禽顯然對這待遇十分受用，異常歡快地拍打了幾下翅膀，接著低頭享用住宅主人特地為它準備的膳食。

英國伸出手指輕撓了幾下老鷹脖頸附近的羽毛，沒理會身後那一直盯著他們的美國，又轉身回到廚房。

英國再次進入起居室時已經摘掉了身上的圍裙，雙手端著他最喜愛的茶具，見美國望著他一臉笑意，臉不自覺一紅：「你在笑什麼？」

「嗯？正好回想起很久以前的事。」

「哼……」英國對這含糊其辭的答案並不滿意，他放下茶具，慢慢坐到美國身旁，「這麼糊弄人的態度，看來是不需要拿出茶點招待了。」

「沒有你親手製造的那些生化武器不是正好嗎。」美國人笑嘻嘻地湊近英國人的臉打算親他，隨即在英國翻著白眼送來一拳的時候敏捷地接住那隻手，直接握住不鬆開了。

英國明白在力氣方面他根本毫無優勢，於是也懶得掙扎，只低聲嘟囔了句：「笨蛋。」

「哈哈，只是想起很多年前寫給你的第一封情書，是拜託這傢伙跨越海洋送來的。」美國朝他們身後那依然精神抖擻的寵物努了努嘴。

「……哈？」英國的臉一紅，「什麼情書，不知道你在說什麼……」

「你肯定還保存著那封信吧？」美國的笑意絲毫沒有減少。

年長國家對年輕國家那種遊刃有餘的笑容沒有抵抗力，不如說心中是很喜歡的——於是很不自然地咳了兩聲，立刻轉移話題：「這樣想來它也已經年紀不小了……幸好依然很有精神。」英國人回頭望著老鷹，眼神裡滿是溫情和憐愛。

「放心，」美國明白英國那眼神裡的含義，「它會一直在的。」

那些留在他們這些「國家」身邊太長時間的生物，它們的生命時間從此被幹擾；如果一直留在「國家」身旁，就彷彿隨著他們一樣長生。

加拿大總帶著他那碩大沉重的熊二郎，普魯士的小鳥很少離開他身旁，日本的波奇一直隨主人住在同個屋簷下……這些原本普通、但生命已被改寫的動物如果貿然離開「國家」的話，誰也無法保證它們會在多久以後回到原來的生命時間軸。

也許不出幾個月、甚至幾天，它們的機體就會迅速衰竭、死去……就如同那些短暫陪伴過「國家」的上司和人類一樣。

美國側了側身，把臉上仍有著淡淡憂慮的英國人圈進懷裡：「我可是世上最棒的馴鷹人。」

英國人身軀窩在美國人的臂彎裡，他本想懶懶地回一句「得意忘形」，美國卻難得地補了幾個詞：「……之一。」

年長國家意外地側過頭，看到年輕國家若有所思的表情，他伸手刮了下大男孩的臉頰：「呵……難得你會有謙虛的時候。」

「嗯——」美國人對這親暱的小動作頗受用，用下巴蹭了蹭英國人的頭髮：「畢竟我認識很多出色的馴鷹人。」

與他一同馴養了老鷹的印第安士兵——還有那些馴養了「美利堅合眾國」的靈魂：他的第一位上司、他的建國父親們，那之後陪伴著他成長的一代又一代的美國人——以及他此刻擁在懷裡的，滿懷愛意的，曾「馴養」他但不得不讓他回歸天空的「大英帝國」。

「你也是其中一位哦。」美國的語氣乾脆。

「又說些莫名奇妙的話，」英國瞇起了眼睛，「雖然我喜歡那隻老鷹，但從沒有幫你訓練過它。」

「你馴養過比它兇猛幾千倍的老鷹，」年輕國家把腦袋埋在年長國家的脖頸裡，濃金色的腦袋來回蹭了兩下，「而且養育得很成功。」

那名為「美利堅合眾國」的鷹。

學會了飛行與捕獵，掙開枷鎖，找到飛向藍天的自由——最終又得到重回你身邊，在你身旁棲息的自由。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 關於喬治.華盛頓(George Washington)：在兩屆總統任期(1789-1797)結束後，這位國父兌現了「總統設置有限任期」的共和制承諾，拒絕了議會的挽留，與妻子瑪莎(Martha Washington)一同回到弗吉尼亞州的弗農山莊(Mount Vernon)。他在1799年12月14日因咽喉炎症去世，去世前留下的最後一句話是"Tis well"（這樣就好）。
> 
> 2\. 「蔓藤與無花果樹」(Vine and fig tree)，源自希伯來禱告文的隱喻，華盛頓在通信中常用，用來指代動盪和波折後的安定/心靈平靜等。
> 
> 3\. 約翰.亞當斯 (John Adams)：美國第二任總統，就任前的職業是律師，曾為仍處殖民地時期的英國軍隊擔任辯護律師，因維護司法正義曾落下罵名；與後來的第三任總統托馬斯.傑佛遜 (Thomas Jefferson)是昔日友人、後來的政敵。
> 
> 4\. 漢密爾頓 (Alexander Hamilton)：華盛頓擔任總統時期的財政部長，兩人關係相當親近，歷史上常被形容為類似「父子」的情感。
> 
> 5\. 「馴養」是個很有趣的概念，《小王子》就此也引出了很多的討論。  
> 馴養了「老鷹」的若米，自身也如同「老鷹」一樣被馴養的若米。在獨立前他被宗主國的英國養育著，在獨立後則被如同父親一般的華盛頓和無數人類引導、支持著成長起來的超大國。  
> 在我看來，那是與臣服截然不同，更多的是情感上的依存、信任，以及自願選擇，是一種自由。沒有血緣關係的「親情」和「愛情」，跟「馴養」多麼相似。


End file.
